


Furihata no Valentine

by lemonsama



Series: Mangaka!Furihata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Female!Furihata, FujoFuri, Furi & Yama bonding, Genderbending, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mangaka!Furi, Multi, One Shot, brief mentions of KagaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsama/pseuds/lemonsama
Summary: A struggling Furihata attempts to get her Valentine's Day special done in time.
Relationships: Furihata Kouki & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Mangaka!Furihata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682674
Kudos: 12





	Furihata no Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey!
> 
> This takes place in the same setting as Furihata no Manager but no prior knowledge is required (other than Furihata being a BL Mangaka)

“Don’t worry Sakuno-san, I’ll definitely have the special done by the end of the week,” Furihata assured frantically before hanging up. Biting her bottom lip nervously she glanced anxiously at the sky before letting out a sigh. She brought her phone up and glanced at the date and time.

_‘Valentine's Day Week huh…’_ She thought to herself as she turned off her phone, _‘why couldn’t Valentine's Day fall during classes...it would’ve been amazing to get some references from Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun,’_ she lamented mournfully.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair as she used her other to place her phone back in her purse. As she roamed around, glancing inside shops through their windows, she nearly knocked into a group of giggling girls as they rushed past her. She wobbled for a bit, steadying herself, only to be nearly trampled once more by another group, this time oddly enough, filled with giggling males.

She laughed nervously before trailing after them, taking a sharp turn her ears were immediately subjected to loud squeals and excited chatters only Valentine's Day could produce. 

She let out a groan, tightened her grip on her bag, and marched forward determinately, _‘since I’m here I might as well glance at some of the decor on the boxes for drawing references.’_

As the brunette approached the chocolate stand, ignoring the dirty glances a group of girls shot her way, she stopped near an empty spot almost towards the end of the table. She stood there for a while, eyes roaming through all the boxes before they finally stopped on one.

Furihata took in the semi-maroon wrapping paper around the box and the cute teal-colored bow resting on top of it, and nodded. 

She quickly took her phone out of her purse and snapped a few photos, _‘this is perfect! Definitely a box I could see Kuroko-kun giving Kagami-kun!’_ she thought to herself as she bent at an angle in order to take another picture. Taking no note of the startled shriek a girl gave as she nearly elbowed her in the stomach, she scrolled happily through her pictures.

As she made a move to place the small box down another caught her eye. She shifted her gaze from the medium-sized rectangular box she had just placed back and bent down to study a small cube-shaped one. 

This box was wrapped in bright yellow wrapping paper with large holographic stars scattered throughout. Two straps of glittery navy-blue ribbon adorned the box and a small bow, the same color as the ribbon, rested at the very top.

_‘This screams Kise-kun,’_ she thought, eyes sparkling as she picked up the box, _‘this is definitely something I could see him giving Kasamatsu-senpai,’_ she giggled to herself, ignoring the odd stares a nearby old lady gave her before slowly edging away from the brunette.

She quickly snapped a few photos of that box as well, before placing the box down. Brown eyes roamed the area for a while before another box near the previous one she had placed down caught her attention.

This one had beautiful teal-colored wrapping paper decorating it, and a simple red bow adorned the top of the rectangular box. The size and shape were not unlike the first one she had picked up, and as she glanced at the two boxes she noticed the contradicting color schemes.

_‘These two boxes are just...made for each other? They’re so perfect for Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun!’_ She thought to herself, placing her thumb and pointer finger underneath her chin, _Now that I think about it why is it always the uke giving the seme chocolates? A seme giving the uke chocolates sounds like such a cute idea! The sales would definitely increase!’_ Scrunching up her eyebrows and nodding to herself she snatched both of the boxes with purpose. 

A wail came out of the taller black haired female standing next to her, who had just been reaching for one of the boxes as well.

_‘Sorry these two are mine,’_ Furihata thought somewhat smugly as she reached into her bag for her wallet. Giving the required amount to the cashier she left in a hurry, sweating nervously at the killing glare the other girl shot her way.

* * *

As she finally reached her favorite park she walked towards a nearby bench and sat down, placing her bag down right next to her. Taking out the small planner and pen she carried in her bag, she let out a sigh as she stared at the blank page in front of her.

_‘How exactly will I get Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun to give each other the chocolates..’_

For what seemed like an eternity Furihata sat there. Slowly turning pages as each plan she came up with was deemed a failure. As she finally reached the last clean page of her planner she let out a frustrated scream, startling a nearby girl who had been just about to serve a volleyball. The girl let out a startled shriek before swinging at the ball with full force.

It immediately rushed towards Furihata, hitting the brunette upside the head. Furihata screamed, waving her hands in the air as she helplessly fell, being pushed back by the sheer force of behind the serve.

She let out a pained groaned as she landed roughly on the ground. 

“I am so sorry!” the girl shrieked, running towards Furihata. 

She grasped both of the brunette’s arms and gently helped her up.

“It’s alright,” Furihata assured her dazedly, too busy rubbing her now bruised forehead to be nervous.

The girl frowned, “I feel terrible...you shouldn’t be so quick to forgive someone that just smacked you upside the head with a volleyball!” she scolded the other, “what if it was on purpose?”

“On purpose?” Furihata questioned distractedly, still rubbing at her forehead, “I doubt you’d have apologized if it had been done on purpose,” she told the other, frowning.

The girl laughed, “I guess you’re right,” she agreed, shrugging, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” she introduced, holding her hand out.

Furihata finished putting her planner and pen back inside her bag and grasped the freckled hand, giving it a firm shake, “I’m Furihata Kouki,” she greeted in return.

Yamaguchi grinned.

“It’s nice to meet-”

“Yamaguchi everything okay?” A blonde hair male called out.

“Everything’s fine Tsukki!” She replied, waving a hand towards him with a smile.

“I have to go,” she started, “sorry for hitting you with the volleyball again, I owe you one,” she laughed, sheepishly running a hand through her hair, “how about exchanging numbers? I’d love to get to know you more!”

“I’d love to!” Furihata chirped, eagerly exchanging phones with the taller girl. 

She placed her number and name in the freckled girl’s contacts before reaching out for her phone, switching them back.

“If you ever need anything just shoot me a text!” Yamaguchi called out as she half-jogged back towards the blonde.

“See you Yamaguchi-chan!” Furihata called out, before making her way back home.

As she walked back she plotted on more scenarios she could orchestrate to at least get a couple of good shots only to finally come up with...nothing.

_‘Expert Mangaka with years of experience here,’_ she thought dryly as she opened the door to her house, _‘with no idea how to finish a simple Valentine’s Day special.’_

She walked to her room and put her backpack down before throwing herself onto her bed. She took out her phone and opened up her new contact, labeled **_‘Yamaguchi Tadashi’_** and switched it to **_‘Yamaguchi-chan’_** and opening a new chat.

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Hello Yamaguchi-chan! It’s Furihata! I just wanted to text you before I forgot and accidentally texted the wrong number again…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_its alright Furi-chan! I’m on my way home right now, I just finished playing Vball with tsukki! )_

_lol that sounds like something you’d do_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Eeeh?! What do you mean??

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lol not knowing how to use a phone_

_I just met you and I can already tell it definitely sounds like a Furi thing_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Well you’re not wrong…

I was wondering if I could get your advice on something?

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Sure thing ah is it alright if I ask Tsukki too? He’s great at giving advice!_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Please! I’m desperate!

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Woaaah Tsukki isnt for grabs!_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

LOL I meant for advice

Anyways jkadgnjosaejgns

I basically ioesngadniaosadn

I need to give someone Valentine’s Day Chocolate for...references

Like I need to see someone give someone else chocolate

But I know it wont happen, like ever, so I’m trying to figure out how to make it happen

Like staging it?

Its complicated…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lol Tsukki said he’s out_

_It sounds way too complicated for him_

_But no worries Furi I’ll convince him to try and help you out._

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Alright...thank you!

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lol so me and tsukki came up with a plan_

_But I want to knw wht you need reference material for in the first plc?_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Well...its a bit embarrassing to answer that…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lol can’t be that bad_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Well…

First I need to see if your plan is good yamaguchi-chan! If it is I promise I’ll tell you…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lmao alright_

_Its pretty wild doe so idk if we’ll be able to pull it off_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Im very open to suggestions! And also VERY desperate!  
  


**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lol_

_So he said “y doesnt she jst give the chocolate to the person, pretend its for the other person, nd then take the pics?”_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

WOW 

OMG 

**To: Furi-chan:**

_No good?_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

YOUR FRIEND IS A GENIUS

HOW DID I NOT SEE IT?

I am going to need to change a few things...will you help me?

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Aight lol ill help_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

THANK YOU

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Only if you tell me y ur doing this lol_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

AAAH FINE

I’ll tell you!

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Wait?? Really??_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Yes…

I may or may not have written a manga that may or may not have been inspired by interactions between two guys from my basketball team…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Wait…_

_OMG FURI_

_UR A FUJOSHI??_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Skmgnmsokssokngskegns

MAYBE  
I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable....

**To: Furi-chan:**

_LOL R U KIDDING ME?_

_I’m waay more than okay with it!_

_I finally hve someone to talk about how gay the volleyball club @ my school is!!_ _  
__Tell me more omg_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Well…

To sum it all up I have a valentines day special I have to write…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lol Im gnna need waaay more details_

_But thats enough for now_

_Wht do u need my help on?_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Well both of them already know who I am, so me giving them the chocolate is just going to lead to misunderstandings…

But I did come up with something! BUT I CANT DO IT ALONE  
Also you’re the only one I’ve ever told im a...you know…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lol alright sure Furi!_

_I’ll help you out!_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

REALLY??

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Yes lol but in return I want to request fanart of two of my teammates_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Alright!  
If that’s all it takes just send me a couple of pictures and its done!!  
Anyways I think it’ll be good to disguise ourselves when we do this just so that they can’t recognize us…

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Oo true!_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

They always somehow bump into each other at Maji Burgers so we can lookout for them there tomorrow and hopefully see them there so we can ambuish them.

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Lolol “ambuish”_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Nogiwongeroifnwo

ONE OF US can bump into one of them can ambuish each of them after we seperate them somehow...we can tell them we’re too shy to give them the chocolates and then leave (hide) and hopefully everything else will jst happen

**To: Furi-chan:**

_Alright lol meet you tomorrow?_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Yes!

_Alright lol gnight Furi!_ _  
  
_

**To: Yamaguchi-chan**

Goodnight Yamaguchi-chan!

* * *

The very next day just as agreed, Yamaguchi came over. Furihata, who had just finished changing, rushed down the stairs to open the door for her.

“Good morning Yamaguchi-chan!” Furihata greeted her brightly, “come in!”

“Good morning Furi,” Yamaguchi returned, yawning as she walked past the brunette, taking off her shoes in the process.

They both walked over to Furihata’s room. Yamaguchi, upon seeing the shorter girl’s bed, threw herself at it.

Furihata on the other hand walked right past her to her closet. Opening the door, she took out a large pink duffle bag, before closing it again. She placed the bag on the bed near Yamaguchi and opened it only to take out four different colored wigs and all sorts of cosmetics.

Yamaguchi snickered as she took a hold of a long red-colored wig. 

“You prepared for this didn’t you,” She awed, placing it back onto the floor and picking up a foundation that had landed besides a bright magenta wig.

“Somewhat,” Furihata sheepishly admitted.

“All I need to do is give him the chocolates right?” Yamaguchi asked as she tied her hair up in a ponytail, which she then twisted into a loose bun.

“Right,” Furihata affirmed, taking a hold of her own shoulder-length hair and tying it up into a bun as well.

Yamaguchi nodded, placing the bright red wig in place, “can you pass me the mirror?” she asked, opening the foundation she had picked up earlier.

“Sure,” Furihata answered, handing her the mirror and an applicator. She hummed thoughtfully as she glanced back and forth between the wigs before finally deciding on the royal blue chin length one. 

Taking a hold of her second mirror she propped open one of her many contact boxes and a small pastel green one. After placing both contacts in carefully she blinked, her eyes somewhat watery, “I’ll never get used to that,” she told Yamaguchi, turning her now green eyes towards her.

“Whoa! You look way different! I didn’t even recognize you for a second!” Yamaguchi marveled as she handed her the mirror. She stood up to throw the applicator away before placing the waist-length red wig on.

“How do I look?” She asked the other as she did a small twirl.

Furihata clapped, “Amazing!” She praised, “I wouldn’t be able to recognize you at all!”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Are we ready to go?” 

Furihata nodded.

They both walked back to the entrance and put their shoes on.

“Sakuno-san is going to be so happy! I’m finally going to turn in a manuscript on time,” Furihata chattered to the other as they walked.

“For once,” Yamaguchi laughed, “are we going to ambush them separately or at the same time?”

Furihata pondered for a moment, “I think it’s best to go separate,” she answered after a brief second, “I think we should form some sort of distraction to separate them and then you take the redhead, his name is Kagami Taiga, and I’ll take the blue-haired male.”

Yamaguchi took in a deep breath, “right,” she nodded, her gaze unwavering, “and then afterwards we’ll meet up near the windows to film.”

“Correct!” Furihata confirmed as she opened the door for the taller female.

Yamaguchi entered the fast food joint and let out a chuckle.

Furihata shot her a questioning look.

“Looks like you were right,” was Yamaguchi commented, grinning,

Furihata shifted her gaze to the area Yamaguchi was grinning at and let out a laugh.

“I didn’t know if we were actually going to find them or not,” she giggled.

They quickly made their way over, chose a table, and sat down as they waited for the two males to receive their order. Furihata placed her backpack on her lap and zipped it open, taking out the two boxes of chocolate she had bought earlier at the stand.

Handing one to Yamaguchi she nodded at her, “good luck,” she whispered, giving her a thumbs up.

Yamaguchi nodded back, silently watching the brunette get up with a determined glint in her eyes.

Furihata marched towards the blue-haired male and silently counted down until he picked up his order, making her steps a little slower than his. She waited until he passed by a table two booths away before she picked up her up. As she brushed past him she made sure to bump shoulders, successfully spilling the vanilla milkshake the brunette had ordered all over his shirt.

“I-I-I’m so sorry!” She pretended to stutter, making her voice a higher pitch than the norm, “I didn’t see you walking towards me…”

“It’s alright,” the brunette stated, void of emotions.

“T-the restrooms are over there if you want to clean up!” she rushed out, clenching her eyes shut as she bowed, “again I’m so sorry!”

Kuroko nodded before making his way over towards them.

Furihata exhaled, relieved. She made her way over to a Yamaguchi and nodded at her briefly before hiding behind one of the potted plants near their table but away from both Kagami and Kuroko’s sight. She ignored the weird stares the people sitting nearby shot her and instead took off her wig, handing it to Yamaguchi who placed it back inside the bag before handing her another one, this time black.

Placing the shoulder-length black wig on Furihata inhaled deeply before making her way over to Kagami.

She waited until the redhead had finished chewing before speaking up, “u-uhm hello Kagami-kun,” she squeaked out, making sure to sound as nervous as possible.

“Hello?” The redhead answered back gruffly, somewhat confused.

“I-I noticed that you and Kuroko-kun are close friends…” she trailed off, shifting her weight back and forth nervously.

The redhead snorted but remained quiet, raising an eyebrow at her as he took another bite of his burger.

Furihata gulped before carrying on, “I-I was wondering if you’d be willing to give these chocolates to Kuroko-kun!” She exclaimed rapidly, holding the box towards him.

The redhead’s other eyebrow rose in response, “huh?” he asked in disbelief.

“I really admire him as a player,” Furihata squeaked out, “h-he was really cool in the match against Kaijo. Anyways please give him these chocolates!” She rushed out, quickly placing the box on the table before running into the girl’s restroom.

Resting her hands on the sink she dropped her head and exhaled, _‘I can’t believe I actually did it…’_

“Success?” A voice right next to her asked.

Furihata nearly shrieked as she whipped her heads towards them, letting out a sigh of relief as she saw Yamaguchi.

“Yes,” she confirmed, placing her wig back inside the bag. She rummaged through it for a bit before taking out some make-up remover wipes, “here,” she offered, handing them over to Yamaguchi, “what about you?”

“Success,” Yamaguchi grinned, rubbing the cloth all over her face. Furihata handed her some face soap she had also placed inside her bag, and waited for the other girl to finish removing the rest of the make-up.

Yamaguchi handed it back over once she was done and held in her breath before splashing water on her face, rubbing the soap off.

After a couple of seconds she turned off the faucet and grabbed the towel Furihata was holding towards her, wiping her face dry.

“Thanks,” she said, handing the towel back over.

“Welcome,” Furihata said back, grinning, “ready to go?”

Yamaguchi nodded.

They cracked opened the door and peaked both ways before rushing over to a table near the corner of the establishment. 

Furihata quickly turned on her phone, clicked the camera app, scrolled to the record setting and pressed play.

**[Recording]**

_“Hello Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greeted as he slid into the empty seat in front of the redhead._

_Kagami let out a startled scream before turning to glare at his companion, a light blush covering his face, “I’ve told you not to do that,” he exclaimed, brows furrowed in clear annoyance as he pointed an accusing finger towards the shorter male._

_“I apologize Kagami-kun,” the blue-haired male responded._

_Kagami let out a snort before standing up, “whatever,” he declared, rolling his eyes. Anyways...here,” he said somewhat flustered, before shoving the box of chocolates he had been given to Kuroko._

_Kuroko took a hold of the box, somewhat confused, “what’s this Kagami-kun?”_

_Kagami’s blush darkened, “don’t be thinking anything weird,” he demanded, “someone...someone told me to give them to you,” he ended, scratching the nape of his neck nervously._

_Kuroko took the box of chocolates and handed his own over to Kagami, “how strange,” he mused, “earlier someone else came up to me asking for me to hand you these as well,” he confessed._

_Kagami shrugged, “who knows.”_

_And with that they both made their way over to the exit, Kagami throwing away his trash on the way out, before exiting the building._

**[End of Recording]**

“Success!” 

They both exclaimed before high-fiving.

“I can’t believe we actually did it!” Furihata exclaimed, grinning brightly at her screen.

“It was so cute!” Yamaguchi exclaimed enthusiastically, “I need to check your manga out what’s it called?”

Furihata opened her mouth to answer when a gentle cough interrupted her. They both turned left and glanced up to meet an irritated glare.

“Excuse me, we’ve heard various complaints about you two and I would like to ask for both of you to leave quietly please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this brief one-shot! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on any of these socials for more updates or simply to chat!
> 
> Fanfiction.net: @orangecchi  
> Wattpad: @-melonpon  
> Quotev: @cherrytan


End file.
